Skateboards and snowboards are equipment that may be used in a variety of recreational, sporting, artistic, and transportation activities. Users of these devices may share several commonalities. For example, users may apply a portion of their body to a board while utilizing the equipment. The board used in skateboarding, longboarding or traditional skateboarding, may be referred to as a deck. The board used in snowboarding may include a core or a base. The component materials used during board construction may be chosen to accommodate a specific type of user. Variables such as the user's age, size, skill level, style, and transportation needs may all be determinant factors considered when manufacturing boards.
The market and the cultures of skateboarding and snowboarding are very similar. Both endeavors have a global market, a wide user demographic, and have matured out of early demographic confines. The user demographic includes those who use boards for transportation. Many different genres of boards may be available to accommodate typical users. For example, some common variants may include long boards, acrobatic boards, freestyle boards, and beginner's boards. Boards may comprise safety regulation compliant features such as indicators for visibility, distance, direction and/or speed. Such features may simultaneously operate to provide the user with illumination by revealing the user's environmental surroundings. Additionally, boards may comprise attention grabbing features such as shape, size, material, color, and accessories. Clothing and specifically protective clothing may also utilize indicators for visibility distance, direction and/or speed.